Dear Diary
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Kimberlys thoughts and fears. what she fears and how she feels. ONESHOT sort ofMMPR R&Rplease no flames


**Dear Diary**

* * *

**_1/7/86_**

_**Dear Diary**_

_Today mum and dad got into a huge fight today. They were throwing stuff at eachother and it scared me. A vase hit me and now I've got a huge bruise on the side of my cheek. My parents are being really scary and I hate it so much, it's so frightening. I used to sneak over to Trini's place to get some sleep but she's moved further away. I can't go to school tomorrow with this horrible bruise. Jason will get even more worried. He was worried all day because I was really quite. I don't have much to talk about anymore but I like it that way. If I start talking, I'll spill everything about the fights and they'll call the police or at least tell their parents. I can't and not knowing anything, why don't they just divorce so they don't have to fight anymore. At lunch today, my friends noticed I was crying and that I had no lunch. Billy offered me some tuna but that was what was in the can that dad chucked at me when I tried to stop them fighting. I couldn't eat the tuna! They're noticing something off about me. I haven't been acting that different but they're friends and they'll notice anything!_

_Love Kimberly_

* * *

**_2/7/86_**

_**Dear Diary**_

_Jason defiantly noticed that bruise. He's really angry at me for not telling him how I got it. I learnt a new type of writing in school today; it's what I'm using to write in now. Jason's really angry at me and he ignored me for the whole of lunch. He went off with the boys and Trini came to comfort me. I don't know how it happened but I spilt my guts out to Trini. I told her everything but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone but I don't believe her. Her mum will know by tomorrow and since her mum knows, so will everyone else. Mrs Kwan can't keep her mouth shut. I shouldn't have told Trini, I really shouldn't have but I had no choice. I was really upset and I didn't relies what was going on…_

_It midnight and I can't get any sleep. Mum and dad are yelling really loudly downstairs. I can't cope with this anymore! I gotta get out desperately! I'll go to Trini's, that's what I'll do!_

_Scared as hell_

_Kimberly_

* * *

**_3/7/86_**

_**Dear Diary**_

_Mum never noticed I wasn't home last night. She was to drunk to realise and she wouldn't have cared anyway. I mean nothing at all to her and dad. I got 3 hours of sleep in Trini's backyard. The other hours were taken walking to her place. Buses don't move midnight. Her mum drove me to school in the morning; they found me sleeping in the backyard. She was muttering angrily about something that sounded like 'stupid parents, don't make a 10 year old come sleep in my backyard' but I'm not sure what she was actually saying. Jason said sorry to me today and I accepted. I was foolish not to tell him. I will tell him tomorrow or at least I'll try._

_Afraid_

_Kimberly

* * *

_

**_4/7/86_**

_**Dear Diary**_

_Jason was so shocked at what I told him. He was really angry to and he wanted to kill my parents, I wouldn't mind them dead but I stopped Jason anyway. _

_Zack told me that I was welcome at his place whenever I needed to and Billy, Trini and Jason told me the same thing. They're really great friends and that was really nice of them. I warned them that I might be coming over a lot but they don't mind. I just have to tap on their window and they'll let me in._

_I'll never find better friends then these four. I'm feeling sort of weird around Jason. I think I like him! I know that's foolish but he makes me hot and cold at the same time. He's so hot! Mum and dad are fighting again and it's really loud. I have the radio on high but that's not drowning out all the swear words. I don't wanna go to Jason's though, I'm not a baby._

_Not a baby_

_Kimberly

* * *

_

**_5/7/86_**

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Morning**_

_I feel really sick today. I know I'm writing this in the morning but I felt I needed to. My head hurts and my throat feels like its burning. I can barely walk but I have to go to school today. I can't stand being home and hearing my parents scream at eachother. It scares me so much! It'll feel like hell getting to school today but I have to. _

_**Night**_

_I feel like I'm about to die. I nearly collapsed in the corridor today but Jason grabbed me before I did. My whole body is burning and people say my face is really white. My hand is trembling as I write this and my throat is really dry. I've drunken heaps of water but that doesn't seem to help. I have a really bad cough and I can barely move one of my legs. I don't know what's happening to me. What am I sick with? I'm in so much pain. I need sleep_

_**Burning in Hell**_

_**Kimberly

* * *

**_

**_6/7/86_**

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Morning**_

_I know I'm going to die soon. I'm really hot and whenever my body is touched it feels like I'm drowning in pain. I can't even eat, I'm really, really sick. I need to go to school today though. I don't want my parents to know I'm sick. I'll pretend I'm fine at school they'll believe me. My heads burning so much, it feels like it's been shoved into the worst part of HELL. _

_**Night**_

_I barely lived through today. I fell asleep in classes and I haven't eaten anything for at least a day and a half. I've stopped forcing water down my throat, it makes me feel worse. If I don't die of pain, I'll die of hunger but I'd rather die than live through one more day. I can't stand even struggling through life anymore_

_**Dieing **_

_**Kimberly

* * *

**_

"Kimberly darling" Kimberly's mum opened the door to see Kimberly lying on the ground, pale as a ghost "KIMBERLY"

She turned over Kimberly's still body and screamed. Her daughter wasn't breathing "KIMBERLY!"

* * *

The next day the funeral was held. Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini were huddled together up the front crying.

'I knew she was sick, I should have made her go to the hospital" whined Trini and Jason's tears splashed on her shoulder.

"She was so pale all the time, she kept collapsing and didn't eat, I should've guessed" Billy sobbed quietly and the rest nodded.

* * *

Soon the service was over and the only people left were Kimberly's parents. They looked into eachothers eyes and started to cry. Mrs Hart collapsed on Mr Harts shoulder and he held her. They had learnt they're lesson. They were too busy fighting to notice their incredibly sick girl. They would never fight again or else they may lose another child. One was enough.

Things can be changed but at the price of ones life.

* * *

**This happened to a friend of mine. Her parents were always fighting and she was coming to school bruised. One day she got sick but she kept coming to school anyway. She died soon after that, she was only 13 but I'm making Kimberly 10. I want everyone to know the damage parents can do, so if you have parents like my friends…tell someone. **

**I don't mean to be mean to Kimberly but she was the first ranger that came to my head. I won't be surprised if you don't like this story but please review and at least tell me it's really bad. **


End file.
